


Stress in the Universe

by cosmicpeachcloud



Series: The Sky, the Universe & Two Dads [4]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Babies!, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Parents AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpeachcloud/pseuds/cosmicpeachcloud
Summary: Little Woojoo is teething and the whole family is enduring their own versions of stress.





	Stress in the Universe

“Daddy, wan go side.”

 

Sungwoon sniffled and exhaled roughly from his lax position on the couch. “You can’t go outside, Haneul. It’s raining.”

 

The anxious stomping of Haneul’s feet warned Sungwoon of an upcoming tantrum. The two year old pressed his nose and forehead into the glass sliding door upset. Peach the Samoyed gazed forlornly into the backyard with him. The never-ending cold rain fell from the sky prohibiting all outdoor activity, much to Haneul’s dismay.

 

Sungwoon pushed himself up and shivered. “Do you want to watch a movie?” He asked, attempting to coerce his son. Haneul made a noise of discontent at the rather boring option. “We can watch Cars?”

 

“No.” Haneul whined sadly, removing himself from the glass door to lean his body into Peach’s white fluffy fur, a habit he had developed when he was an infant.

 

“What about The Avengers?”

 

Haneul took interest in that selection and cautiously peeked at Sungwoon. “...bengers...?”

 

“Yeah.” Sungwoon picked up Haneul’s favorite blanket from the floor and held it out to him. “Come over here and watch some superheroes with me.” He coughed loudly into his elbow, clutching his stomach as he did so. The changing of the seasons had made Sungwoon victim to a nasty cold and the chilly weather that day did nothing to make him feel better.

 

Haneul tucked his hand into Peach’s collar and walked with her from the door. “Go side?”

 

“Haneul, I said you can’t go outside now or later so come over here, please. Daddy doesn’t feel good.”

 

Haneul wrinkled his blanket in his arms as he stood with a frustrated frown in the middle of the room. It was new to him to have his request turned down multiple times. Sungwoon took his moment of hesitation to search up the movie and start it.

 

“Come on, monkey. Let’s watch this so you can take your nap.” Sungwoon reached his arms out and Haneul easily let himself be hoisted onto the sofa. Sungwoon sat him besides himself and covered him with his blanket but the toddler kicked it off and crawled into his lap. “No. Daddy is sick. Sit next to me.” He said scooting Haneul onto the couch.

 

The little boy’s face crumpled, and hot tears followed, unable to stop his feelings from getting hurt by his dad’s continuous no’s. Sungwoon immediately felt guilty but had to stand firm with his decision.

 

“Baby don’t cry. I don’t want you to get sick. If you get sick you can’t play outside.” He reasoned. He wiped away Haneul’s tears and caressed his head before engulfing himself in his own blanket and finally sitting back to relax. He tried to breathe in through his stuffy nose and leaned his head on the back of the couch.

 

After making a late breakfast, Sungwoon just wanted to have a peaceful afternoon of doing nothing, but of course, parents didn’t get days off especially when there were babies involved.

 

 

 

 

“Daniel, the baby is crying.” Sungwoon paused expecting a response from his lovable husband, but the silence persisted. “Can you go get him?”

 

An audible sigh spread through the home, followed by the slight creak of a chair as Daniel stood from his desk and sluggishly walked across the hall.

 

The door to the children’s room was closed but the baby monitor Sungwoon kept with him when the boys were sleeping alerted him of any sound made inside the room.

 

Daniel followed the upset cries of his son and rubbed the infant’s face with his index finger.

 

“You must be really uncomfortable, little one. You hardly ever cry like this.” He pulled Woojoo to his shoulder and rocked from side to side trying to calm the baby’s wails. “You’ll be much happier when your teeth come in. There’s more to eat.”

 

The almost 6 month old’s first baby teeth were beginning to break through and the past few days had been full of uncharacteristic cries from baby #2. Woojoo’s cries subsided with the help of Daniel’s finger to gnaw on. “Dad is going to give you a cold teething ring because he needs his finger to finish his work, okay?”

 

Daniel switched off the light and let his bare feet guide him to the refrigerator. He quickly replaced his finger in Woojoo’s mouth with the cold plastic ring. Woojoo’s tiny hands immediately held the ring as he eagerly pressed the cold to his aching gums. Daniel nodded once and entered the living room.

 

Sungwoon lounged on the large black sectional sofa with a thick blanket haphazardly covering his body. Laying next to him was his mini me, tucked into the end of the couch with his own favorite blanket and stuffed lion. They were halfway through the Avengers and both had matching messy hair and zoned out faces. Daniel blocked their view with his broad body, holding Woojoo out for Sungwoon to take.

 

“Babe move!”

 

“Dad moo!”

 

The couch potato pair complained, shooing Daniel out of the way. Daniel gently bounced Woojoo in a silent attempt to give his husband the baby.

 

“Why are you giving him to me?” Sungwoon asked, voice more nasally than usual. “I don’t want him to get sick.”

 

“Haneul won’t leave your side anyway so he’s bound to get sick. What’s another sick kid at this point? I’ll take care of you all at once.”

 

The tv screen erupted into action and Sungwoon was quick to peer around Daniel to not miss any of it. “Fine fine.” He surrendered, grabbing Woojoo absentmindedly and sitting him down beside himself, wrapping an arm around him so he wouldn’t fall over.

 

Daniel eyed his family and turned back to their home office. It was only midday, but he still had a lot to accomplish before dinner time. Deadlines did not wait for anyone, not even exhausted dads.

 

 

 

 

Emerging for a quick drink of water, Daniel heard Sungwoon trying to comfort Woojoo who was starting to whine. He tried to escape without getting caught but Sungwoon turned to him with tired eyes.

 

“Woojoo is getting fussy. Can you walk him around the room?”

 

Daniel’s eyebrows furrowed together. “You can’t do that yourself? You’re sick, not immobile.”

 

Sungwoon gave him _the look_ and Daniel sighed with a roll of his eyes. He shouldn’t have left the office. Taking Woojoo only made the baby crankier which released his cries. Daniel patted his diaper as he paced around the living room.

 

“It’s too loud.” He admonished as Sungwoon turned the volume of the tv up. “Why do you need to turn it louder to read subtitles?” Sungwoon just shushed him. “Turn it down if you want Woojoo to stop crying.”

 

Sungwoon groaned dramatically but did as advised. Eventually Daniel was able to lull the baby into a mellow sleepiness to which he then passed him back to Sungwoon and sped back into the office. If he could go without anymore interruptions he’d be able to finish his work in a few more hours and he truly looked forward to joining the kids for a nap after a few cans of beer.  

 

 

 

 

With twenty minutes left of the movie, Haneul yawned and sweetly asked for a snack. Sungwoon, who had no desire or reason to say no, picked up his phone and sent a simple text to Daniel asking for him to get Haneul a snack. It was lazy of him but Sungwoon had laid Woojoo against his chest to sleep and pulled the recliner out. Frankly, he’d also been zapped of all energy after staying on the couch for so long. Daniel texted back a short ‘you do it’ and Sungwoon answered with ‘our youngest son is sleeping I can’t wake him up’.

 

Daniel irritatedly squeezed the computer mouse and threw his chair back. He had just gotten to a difficult part of the paperwork that required all his attention, but he couldn’t ignore Sungwoon either. “Babe, you’re texting me over stupid shi- stuff. Again, why can’t you do it yourself?” He pleaded exasperated.

 

Sungwoon didn’t remove his gaze from the movie. “I don’t want to wake him up. You know he’s cranky these days.”

 

Daniel impatiently tapped his foot and pivoted into the kitchen to rifle through their assortment of baby food. He decided on a baggy of animal crackers and opened it, carefully handing them to the patiently waiting toddler. He ran a hand through his hair and tried to control his annoyance. “This needs to be submitted tonight Sungwoon, but you keep interrupting me.”

 

Sungwoon’s eyes floated towards Daniel briefly. “Sorry to be such a _bother_ but you know I don’t feel good _and_ I’m watching over _two_ babies, Daniel.”

 

“It must be so hard to just lay on the couch.” Daniel rolled his eyes. “That’s the least you can do until I finish and make dinner.”

 

Sungwoon sat up properly to glare at Daniel and the movement unfortunately jostled Woojoo. “The least I can do? Are you kidding me?” He said through a hoarse voice and shook his head. “I could be like you when you’re sick and stay in bed all day playing dead but I’m not.” Standing up, Sungwoon rubbed Woojoo’s tiny back trying to soothe his cries.

 

Daniel pursed his lips in disapproval. “Just take some medicine and go to sleep or something. You’re being annoying.”

 

Haneul put his cookies aside along with his blanket and got to his feet, tugging at the sleeve of Daniel’s shirt.

 

“Dad go side?”

 

“Haneul!” Sungwoon snapped. “What did I tell you already? If I say no, the answer is no!”

 

Startled, Haneul caved in on himself and began to cry raising his arms to Daniel. The little boy curled himself into his Dad’s neck making himself look absolutely tiny in his father’s embrace.

 

“Well don’t yell at him, Sungwoon.” Daniel said, rubbing Haneul’s back.

 

“I’m not yelling. I’m just-” Sungwoon’s body shook with the intensity of the sneeze that cut him off and then dropped to the couch with a deep sigh. He cradled Woojoo in his arms, swaying him back and forth in silence.

 

Peach trotted up to the family, confused with the loud crying of both babies and the tense air between the married couple.

 

Daniel observed Sungwoon’s stillness. “Haneul, did daddy tell you that you couldn’t go outside?” He questioned and felt the toddler’s subtle nod. “You have to listen to daddy.”

 

Sungwoon rose to his feet and went to the refrigerator to find a cold pacifier for Woojoo to chew on. He went back to his place and hit play on the movie without so much as a word to Daniel. Daniel moved to sit Haneul on the couch again but Haneul clung to him leaving him with no choice but to bring him into the office.

 

He stayed in his lap for a while just scribbling away on a piece of scrap paper and surprisingly, Daniel was able to complete the hardest part of the paperwork. Unsurprisingly, Haneul slid off his lap after a while and wandered into the living room. His parting words being “see ‘bengers.” Their oldest son was so attached to Sungwoon that Daniel didn’t even bat an eyelash, just let him walk out.

 

In the living room, Sungwoon had laid Woojoo on his back and was rubbing his belly as he continued the movie.

 

“Daddy?” Haneul called standing before the couch almost as if he were asking permission to sit. Sungwoon glanced at his innocent little face and caved, holding an arm out for the toddler to cuddle in next to him.

 

It was easier to give into his son than Daniel however. Since they started dating, arguing was something that didn’t happen often but came naturally when it did, especially when they were both in bad moods. When the movie ended, Sungwoon put on Pororo for Haneul to watch with full intention of keeping the toddler occupied so he would forget about going outside.

 

“What’s for dinner?” Sungwoon called to Daniel, absent-mindedly scratching his stomach.

 

“I don’t know yet. I’m not done.” Daniel yelled back from the office.

 

“How long is that going to take you? It’s been all day.” Daniel failed to respond, choosing not to answer which drove Sungwoon crazy. “Okay so I’m speaking to myself then. Great.” Sungwoon yelled sarcastically.  

 

“Why don’t you come over here and do this for me then! Let’s see how long it takes you with a nagging husband on your back.”

 

Sungwoon peeled himself away from the couch and entered the kitchen, noisily pulling out pots and pans. Daniel came up behind him crossing his arms.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Go away.” Sungwoon elbowed him. “I’ll make dinner.”

 

Daniel took the cooking spray out of his hand. “No, I said I’m going to make it. Sit down before you cough all over the food.”

 

“Oh, now you care about me being sick!”

 

“Stop being dramatic!”

 

Neither parent noticed their two year old struggling to reach for the remote control on the coffee table, so no one was there to catch him when he fell off the couch landing flat on his stomach. His high-pitched cry alerted Sungwoon and Daniel whose heads snapped towards the sound and instantly were by Haneul’s side checking him all over, repeating ‘it’s okay’ a thousand times. Daniel picked up Woojoo before he could fall off the couch too.

 

“We should have been watching him instead of wasting time arguing.” Sungwoon snapped, petting Haneul’s hair.

 

“Well whose fault is that? If you would just stop picking fights with me today, Mr. Grumpy.” Daniel retorted with just as much vigor.

 

Haneul continued to whimper as he rubbed his eyes. The little boy was obviously in need of a good nap and all the arguing was making him more anxious.

 

“Dad daddy no lub t’day.” He squeaked out with fresh tears falling from his eyes.

 

Sungwoon and Daniel peered at their son blankly and then at each other questioningly.  

 

“No baby. Me and dad still love each other.” Sungwoon answered, shifting Haneul to his right arm so they both had a good view of him.

 

“Always.” Daniel agreed and wiped Haneul’s tears. Haneul rested his head against Sungwoon’s chest tiredly. “Why do you think that, kiddo?”

 

In between sniffles, the little boy said, “Dad... daddy... no laf...”

 

The parents looked at each other guiltily before dropping their gazes. They hadn’t realized that their silly arguments had such an impact on their sons. “We’re sorry, Haneul. Sometimes we get mad at each other but that doesn’t mean we don’t love each other.” Sungwoon explained, feeling bad for not controlling his temper.  

 

Daniel laid one hand on Sungwoon’s knee and grabbed Haneul’s baby hand with the other. “Sometimes you get mad when we don’t buy you a toy at the store, but you still love dad and daddy, right?” Daniel rationalized and Haneul gave a soft nod. “It’s the same with us.”

 

“Weally?”  

 

Sungwoon smiled at their baby’s big puppy dog eyes that reminded him of Daniel. “Yes.”

 

Haneul stayed quiet for a few seconds absorbing the situation and then pushed himself out of Sungwoon’s embrace to wrap his arms around his neck instead. “’Kay.” He said, cuddling his dad fondly. The cute moment was cut short when Sungwoon received a sneeze to his face and a sprinkling of baby spit.

 

“Ah! Haneul!” He exclaimed displeased. Daniel snorted out a laugh and Haneul giggled. “Give me a napkin, please.” Sungwoon pouted at Daniel.

 

Daniel took the inside of his shirt and wiped Sungwoon’s face, pinching his cheek afterwards. “There you go, baby.” He said teasingly.

 

Sungwoon pulled his face away with a miniature scowl. “Hurry up and finish so you can come out here with us.”

 

“Yes boss.” Daniel took Woojoo’s hand and raised it to his forehead in a salute. “That’s what I’ve been trying to do all day.”

 

“Then go do it because I- ah Haneul!”

 

Daniel grinned lovingly at his boys. Haneul was jumping on Sungwoon’s back and Woojoo had pulled Sungwoon’s pinky into his mouth.

 

“What a picturesque moment we have right here.” Daniel commented, squinting one eye and making a frame with his fingers. He dropped a kiss to the top of Sungwoon’s head and ruffled Haneul and Woojoo’s hair. “Give me an hour and I’ll be finished.”

 

True to his word, an hour later Daniel plopped down on the couch next to Sungwoon and rolled his neck around. A rerun of King of Masked Singer was playing softly as the kids were knocked out on the chaise lounge at the end of the couch.

 

“How are you feeling?” Daniel asked lowly.

 

Sungwoon stretched his legs across Daniel’s lap and Daniel rubbed them. “Just tired.” He answered. “My head hurts a little bit.” He sat up and reached to wrap his arms around Daniel’s back comfortably. Daniel looped an arm around his neck and laid his head on Sungwoon’s.

 

“When was the last time we went on a date?”

 

“Uhh…” Sungwoon scrunched his nose trying to remember.

 

“Yeah me neither.” Daniel concurred. “I think we need one.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Some quality time without the kids. No offense!” He whisper shouted in the babies’ direction.

 

“Okay.”

 

“Because you’re getting a little annoying.”

 

Sungwoon pinched his back. “How dare you say that to the father of your children?”

 

Daniel grinned adoringly. “You mean the love of my life?”

 

Sungwoon cringed and tried to slide away but Daniel caught one of his legs and dragged him back onto his lap with a chuckle. “Who can we ask to babysit?”

 

“I’ll ask Jisung.” Sungwoon said with a shrug. “He likes taking care of them. The kids like him.”

 

“Okay.” Daniel smiled simply. He looked at Woojoo and Haneul who were sleeping peacefully and an idea sprung to his mind. “Why don’t we take a little _nap_ of our own?”

 

Sungwoon smiled at his suggestion and turned to glance at the boys. “Let’s spread the couch cushions on the floor just to be safe.”

 

Littering the floor with soft pillows to prevent any more accidents, the parents escaped to their bedroom. Daniel waited until Sungwoon had made himself comfortable on the bed before crawling over him and ducking down to place eager kisses on his neck.

 

“You’re definitely going to get sick.” Sungwoon commented, meeting Daniel’s lips in a feverish kiss.

 

“Sick of you?” Daniel smirked. “Never.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the part about Sungwoon watching King of Masked Singer last night and then I woke up to our man being a contestant. I... am psychic.
> 
> Anyway, hello everyone! I'm back from the dead (s/o to the reader who called me dead author by accident lmao) If you get offered a full time position, say NO! KEEP YOUR YOUTH! :(
> 
> I have a... hypothetical question for you guys. If in another universe... mpreg was... real... in your opinion, is Mr. Ha or Mr. Kang carrying the baby? (This is for science.)


End file.
